wiki_of_rightfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Burger King
The Battle '''for Burger King''' was a tragic, devastating battle that left the city of Little Butts in ruins. It was the battle that started the War for the Watermelons, a brutal, violent war that went down in history as one of the worst things that ever happened in the history of everything. The Alliance had to act on instinct during this battle, due to Bill Wilson being on a vacation to the Bahamas at the moment. Prelude United States Secret Service member Frank Horrigan escorted the President, who was hungry for some enchiladas, to a nearby Burger King via vertibird. Him and his squad of hand picked "bodyguards" kept their guns trained on every bird, tree, trash can, human, and building as the President marched his way into the fast food joint. The Battle The battle started soon after Richard entered the building. After ordering seventy whoppers, seven buckets worth of French fries, a private jet worth of those dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, and a two litre of coke, members of the Smeesmaw, a high profile criminal gang, went in guns blazing attempting to assassinate the President. Frank promptly tore them apart, though this was merely the first response of the Smeesmaw. They soon sent in a platoon of power armored thugs, enslaved lickers that they stole from a science facility, a stolen AT-ST and a dinosaur. Frank and his troops overwhelmed, they called in the police and S.H.I.E.L.D. Police started swarming the area, GenSec troops, skulldozers, and ZEAL team already on the case. The streets were filled with blood and carnage, police attempting to evacuate the citizens who weren't killed in the crossfire. Escorting the President to safety While the Smeesmaw struggled to break the police's defenses, the Sense of Right Alliance had been deployed to the area along with the Avengers. Shrek and Spider-Man were tasked to retrieve the President and escort him to the kitchen of Burger King, which contained an emergency teleportation device that led to a secure fallout bunker in Nicaragua. They found him disguised as a Ronald McDonald sign advertising Alan Wake's newest book, and they attempted to escort him into the kitchen until a sniper round entered through the window. Shrek smacked the bullet and deported it back to Mexico, while Spider-Man break danced in an attempt to make a peace treaty with the thugs. Shrek then got the president to safety while chaos ensued outside. Captain Winters had been sent in by GenSec to maximize enemy death doom. While the President was in his secure bunker, they weren't done yet. They decided to tactically nuke the area with a fifteen megaton bomb stolen from Murkywater. Upon hearing news of this, Winters evacuated any civilians, surviving policemen, and captured criminals as possible. The thugs chased them on foot, while S.H.I.E.L.D. transports picked up the Alliance and Avengers from the area. Fifteen minutes later, the city of Little Butts completely vaporized, killing 800,000 citizens and criminals alike. It was considered an incredible tragedy. Category:Earth-69420 Category:Events